Bubbles of Consciousness
by Crazylily54
Summary: Like the title? It's just a way of saying 'bits of memories'. And that's exactly what this storiy's about. Well, not really. It's actually important times in Lily and James' 'relationship'. Based on OotP. Read, review, and enjoy. Flames are welcome
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! CrazyLILY here. Just saying hi before you read my absolutely FIRST story on ANY site. I'm very nervous... Disclaimer: I do not own any character, exception to Gabrielle, and Liela. I do not own Harry Potter. So before you go and sue me...yerse. 

  


  
"Jerk!" Lily Evans shrieked, clenching her fists, and her face going beet-red. "I can't believe I agreed to study with you!!" The teenage boy she was yelling at, sighed, and reached up to ruffle his untidy black hair. The brown eyes beneath the glasses twinkled in amusement. 

"Could it be that you found my charms so attractive you couldn't resist my offer?" he said lazily, cocking his head to the side. "Because I'd perfectly understand if that was the reason." When Lily continued to glare, he added, "Really, I didn't even notice." A snort of laughter behind him told him that someone was indeed listening. "Get out of that bush, Sirius." He whispered. A rustle was heard and a second later, Sirius Black stood by him, smirking. 

"How'd you know it was me?" he whispered, drawing out his wand. "I'm not that obvious, am I?" 

James rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Guessing is my specialty. What do you think I do in transfiguration?" he chuckled. "Because I can't stand listening to that prune." 

"I dunno." Sirius said sarcastically. "I always thought you spent it staring at Evans." 

A jet of light shot between Sirius and James, telling both of them that Lily hadn't forgotten they were there. "Stop muttering, will you?" she said, narrowing her eyes. "I can't stand staring at your faces too long, so I'll just hurt you and go, shall I?" Another red beam of light shot at James bag, leaving a long untidy cut. 

"You missed, Evans." James yelled, calling out to Lily's retreating back. 

"Oh." Lily said lazily. "I was aiming for your head. I must practice soon, otherwise, I'll end up hitting you somewhere you don't want to be hit." 

And as she walked away, she could hear James and Sirius' frightened cries. 

  


"What do you MEAN you like him?" Lily demanded. "How could this happen?" she cried, pacing the girls' dormitory. "Just a minute ago, you were threatening to hurt him!" 

Gabrielle shrugged guiltily. "I dunno. It's just…I guess that's my way of dealing with things." 

KNOCK. 

"What?" Lily shrieked. "We're trying to talk, you know?" The door opened. "Geez, Evans. Can't a guy open a door without being attacked?" Sirius' voice said. Gabrielle gave an audible squeak before diving under her sheets. "I just wanted to talk to Gabrielle." He continued, this time stepping into the dormitory. 

Gabrielle came out from under her sheets. "How'd you get in here, anyway?" she demanded. "The stairs are supposed to slide before you come!" 

Sirius grinned. "Another advantage of being a marauder." He said, winking. Lily distinctly saw Gabrielle's face turn a shade darker and almost gagged. Gabrielle is blushing? That's just not possible! Lily took another look and discovered it was, in fact, _very_ possible. 

"Oh, god." She said, turning around. "I'm going to go." She ran out of the dormitory. Lily turned to leave, but a sudden thought struck her. She pushed a crack into the door, and crouched down, listening intently. 

"Evans." A voice said behind her. It was James. "Trying to listen, huh?" he smirked. "Well? Budge over!" 

Lily scoffed, but, still trying to listen, moved over unwillingly and stubbornly. "Just be quiet." She opened the door a bit wider and pushed James' face over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James roll his eyes. 

"-Gabrielle." Sirius's voice reached Lily's ears. "I want to know. I heard you guys talking. Can I at least guess who you were talking about?" there was a slight pleading tone in his voice, but Lily was sure, that if she was in the room, she wouldn't have noticed it. 

He was whispering something under his breath. "Be careful, Sirius." He kept on muttering. Lily had a feeling that James and the marauders had planned this beforehand. 

"You heard?" Gabrielle's stunned voice was quiet and almost apologetic. Lily peeked into the room. Sirius's back was toward her, and she could see the outline of her best friend. Even from afar, Gabrielle looked nervous and Lily could tell that she was twisting her shirt again. She pulled her head back when she heard James calling her. 

"What?" she whispered. 

"What are they talking about?" James said. 

"Gabrielle likes Sirius!" Lily said hastily. "Now will you shut up? I'm trying to listen!" She turned her head back toward the door and heard-nothing. "What?" she looked into the crack again. She almost fell over by what she saw. "Oh, god." She said, starting to hyperventilate. She pulled her head to James. "They're…oh, god." 

"What?" James said, pushing Lily out of the way to look. Lily heard James' muttered curses. "What the-?" he came back, eye wide and blank. "Are they-?" he said fretfully. "Can they be-?" he almost fainted. His face went pale and Lily had to catch before he tumbled down the stairs. 

"James?" Remus' shocked voice came from behind them. "What are you guys doing?" 

"Shut up!" Lily hissed, pulling Remus down into the shadows. "Look!" she pushed Remus' head into the crack and watched as his face went very red. 

But when he looked back, his face was clear of all emotions. "They're just kissing." He said, shrugging the subject off as if it was nothing. He got up to go. 

  
  
So how'd ya like my first chappie? Lovely, isn't it? I don't really like it, though it is one of my best...hmm. Anyway, this is my first story on fanfiction.net. I'd like ten reviews before i post my next chapter. Pls, tell me what you thought of it!! Flames welcome, remeber!! Erm, also, ONE THOUSAND Points to my first reviewer!! And five hundred to the next four. I will Always remember you guys...my first fans...*sniff* *goes off to cry somewhere* 


	2. Going too fast, isn't it?

Second chappie of Bubbles of consciousness. 

Disclaimer: I am most certainly NOT JKR. I only own Gabrielle and Liela, the rest are, sadly, not mine. 

  
Gabrielle scoffed at her boyfriend. "You said we were going to study together!" she said indignantly, crossing her arms stubbornly. "But I guess your mischief is more important then me?" she stood up, gathering her stuff. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and study alone." 

"But-!" Sirius' complaint went unnoticed. He frowned. "Really!" he said, throwing up his hands. "I have no idea how I handled this in the first place!" the sixth year student said. He ran after her. 

Liela grinned at Lily. "Ah, young love." She joked, wiping a fake tear out of her eye. They were in the great hall, eating breakfast, and Liela was enjoying a breakfast with Remus. 

  
  
Lily traipsed through the snow on the Hogwarts grounds. Gabrielle and Liela were chatting softly behind her, but Lily couldn't concentrate, as the snow was burying itself deep into her red hair, making it feel as though she had just submerged her head into a bucket of ice-cold water. She frowned, eyeing the pieces of snow on her gloves. She hastily tried to pick it out, ruining the fabric on her gloves at the same time. "What are yeh doin'?" A deep voice said from behind her. "Yeh're going to ruin yer gloves, doing that, yeh will." Hagrid's gigantic shape of a body suddenly made its way into Lily's view. 

"Hagrid!" She squealed, running over to hug him enthusiastically. "We were just coming to see you!!" and she added, on a darker tone, "I'm so sorry I haven't been to visit. It's just Potter and Black and they've been bothering me…" she trailed off. 

Hagrid frowned. "Yeh can't mean James an' Sirius?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he sighed. "That's right…" he muttered suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. "That means," he grunted, and glanced at Lily. "C'mon. We're going to my hut. Got to talk to yeh." He walked in the direction of his hut, his footsteps leaving deep troughs in the snow. He kept on muttering to himself, even as he opened the wooden door into his house. "But I thought…yeah, an'…" 

Lily raised her eyebrows at the two confused-looking girls behind her. They both shrugged, pulling up a chair. Hagrid put on a teakettle on his stove. "Now." He said, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. "Yeh can't tell anyone I told yeh this. See, James…" he dropped his voice a little more. "Fancies yeh, Lily." He nodded his head knowingly. "Has so since third year. Told me himself." 

Liela smiled gently. "Yeah, Hagrid. We know. It's kinda hard not to miss it." But even as she said that, she cast a wary glance out of Hagrid's window, as though afraid someone might overhear the conversation. 

Hagrid looked shocked for a moment, but then he said, "Been too obvious, eh?" he clicked his tongue. "I told him…" he picked up the teakettle and put it on the table. He gathered up three cups and one large mug, and put it next to the kettle. Pouring the tea, he shook his head. "Never does anything anyone ever tells him…" 

Lily's hand shook so hard, that she almost spilled the scalding tea onto her lap. She put it down shakily and frowned at Hagrid. "Exactly!" she half-yelled, wiping the tea of her chin. "He never leaves me alone, even though I tell him to go away! He's just so arrogant and-argh!" she breathed deeply. "He gets on my nerves so much!! He-is-argh!" Once again, she could not find a word strong enough to describe what she thought of James. 

Hagrid raised his eyebrows. "Ah, C'mon, Lily. If yeh jus' got to know him, you'll see he's not so bad!" But at Lily's disbelieving looks, he added, lowering his voice guiltily. "Well, he's nice enough…" 

Gabrielle stifled a giggle. 

Hagrid sighed at Gabrielle's antics. "Yeh know as well as I do, Gabrielle, he's changed since sixth year. He's even stopped hexing people!" he sighed again, and said, "Everyone except that Severus Snape…" 

Lily glared at her two friends, who were covering their mouths, desperately trying to muffle their laughs. "See? He hasn't stopped hexing him!! He's just an innocent bystander! He hasn't done anything to them, yet they're still picking on him!" But she knew what Hagrid was saying was true; ever since last year, the Marauders had, indeed, settled down a bit, preferring to study than to fool around. She shook her head. That's not the point!! She argued with herself. 

Hagrid smiled a little. "But he's stopped at the most. An' yeh know why?" he asked, glancing toward the windows. Lily shook her head. "Because of yeh, Lily." Hagrid said softly, enveloping Lily in a tremendous hug. "He's finally caught on that those things don't impress yeh, an' well, I guess he's willing ter give up his life of crime…fer yeh." 

  
Lily walked toward Hogsmeade fifteen minutes later, her head buzzing slightly with thoughts about the conversation with Hagrid. 

"I guess he's willin' ter give up his life of crime…fer yeh." Hagrid's words kept on coming back to her, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly guilty; James had given up his whole life for…her, little Lily Evans… 

  
  
Oh, god...*sniffles* I would like to say thank you to my first ever reviewer, pope. I know you're out there somewhere, pope, and you will be remembered for all eternity. ONE THOUSAND points to you!! I went totally ballistic when i logged on and saw i had a review. I could hardly contain my screams and shrieks of delight. My first fan...EVER!! And thank you, again, for all those wonderful comments. It's those kinds of things that just keep me going... And of course, five hundred points to...Moony 63. You guys are my first two reviewers. I only put this up because I'm getting to a slow start, pretty much. I know i said ten reviews, but i was pretty stupid to ask that much on my first fan fic here. So. I'm putting up the third chappie later, when i feel this fic is going good. So. Review, and, for goodness sake, enjoy! 


	3. waiting

**Okay. Crazylily here. third chappie of BUBBLES OF CONCIOUSNESS!! disclaimer:I am not Jkr. Darn it.**

  
  
  
Lily stopped running and leaned on a wall. Breathing unevenly, she said, "I'm not falling in love with James Potter." She said. She clutched her neck, truly aware of her voice, which was cracking. 

"Are you sure?" an amused voice said. 

Lily dropped her hands and turned around to see-"Remus!" she said, even now, her voice was uneven and choppy. She struggled to keep her voice normal. "And I'm not." She said stubbornly. 

Remus grinned. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Potter." He said, darting away before Lily could register what he said. It sounded kind of weird coming from Remus. Remus was the kind of guy who would understand and think things out, but this comment…was so straightforward…Lily made a mental note to ask Liela if Remus was eating. 

  
  
  
"Who're you taking to the ball?" Remus said, rubbing off the dirt on the sleeve of his shirt. James bristled. 

"Dunno." He said, shrugging the subject off. He averted his eyes. 

"Aw, come on, Prongs." Peter said. "We all know whom you want to take!" he gave a shrill laugh. "Miss Lily Evans!!" 

Sirius grinned, but didn't say anything, clearly afraid of being told off by James. But after a few minutes, and a few glances toward the Dormitory door, he said quietly, "Well, are you?" he said, not quite meeting James' eyes. 

"Am I what?" James said sharply. 

"Taking Evans to the ball." 

"No." James said stiffly. "I'm thinking of taking Trista." He quickly busied himself with his trunk, though it was already so clean, that he hadn't have bothered. 

His friends remained silent, trying to remember who exactly Trista was. Finally, Remus was the first one to recall. "Trista Daniels?" he asked, his soft eyes becoming wider. "That little Ravenclaw who used to follow you everywhere?" 

Peter squeaked. "Isn't that girl in fifth year?" he asked. Then he turned to Remus. "I thought she used to follow Sirius around…" 

Sirius shook his head. "Nah. That was Dannae…" he said. 

"I could've sworn…" Peter muttered. 

  
  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn, and damn." Lily muttered, collapsing onto her bed. "I should've seen it coming." She glanced at Liela. "So you're sure James is taking Trista?" 

"Remus told me so himself…" Liela said, sitting down near Lily's head. "Why?" she added suspiciously. "You don't _care_, do you?" 

Lily winced, but as she had just covered her face with her pillow, no one noticed. _Deny it…_ a voice said. _They don't need to know._ Lily groaned in what she hoped was a cry of indignation. "I _don't_." she said crossly. _Great_, she thought. _Now all I need to do is convince myself._ Frowning, she removed the pillow. 

  
  
  
James tried to ignore the pangs of guilt and shame when he first glanced Lily, sitting alone in a corner, a butterbeer bottle in her hand. She was staring at her feet, oblivious to everything around her. He looked around, surprised when someone called his name. "James…" a soft voice said. 

He jumped. "Oh, Trista." He tried to grin. "Sorry. Forgot you were here." 

Trista frowned, evidently trying hard not to slap James upside the head. But as she glared at the boy's gorgeous smile, her thoughts vanished as he swept her around the dance floor. 

  
  
  
Lily tried to keep her eyes on her feet while James and Trista danced past her. God, they look so happy. She fumbled nervously with the fabric from her dress robes on her lap. "Little gits." She muttered, throwing a very nasty look toward the couple. She quickly put herself back to destroying her robes, as she had seen Gabrielle's head turn toward Lily. But when she was sure that Gabrielle had turned back to Sirius, she inclined her head ever so slightly forward, so that she had a clear view of James. _Wait a bloody minute!_ She thought. _How in the name of Merlin's beard did I ever get to staring at James Potter?_

  
  
  
Remus Lupin frowned slightly, glancing at the pitiful petite figure in a corner. Lily was staring, somewhat dreamily, at James, but it was the angry expression on her face that crossed it the next second that told him that she was not really aware of her feelings. That, or she was trying very hard to deny it. He stopped staring as Liela's hard dark blue eyes started to bore a hole into him. 

"Who exactly are you staring at?" she demanded, purposely stepping on Remus's foot. Remus winced. 

"Lily." He said through tightly gritted teeth. "You need to lose some weight, you know that?" 

Liela, whose appearance had softened at first, immediately morphed into an irritated look. "If I hadn't have given up swearwords-!" she said, narrowing her eyes and stepping painfully onto Remus' left foot again. 

  
  
  
Waltzing with Professor Mcgonagall nearby, Albus Dumbledore swept his long white hair out of his eyes. But as he was doing that, something caught his eye in a dark corner. "I say, Minerva." He muttered, steering his partner toward Lily. "Is that Miss Evans?" 

Professor Mcgonagall, who had been glaring at some nearby students for trying to steal the flagons of pumpkin on the table, snapped back to Dumbledore. "Miss Evans?" she said, turning her head toward the corner Dumbledore was pointing at. "Why, yes." She said. "What is she doing?" 

Albus could feel her trying to pull out of his hold, but he held her back. "Wait. Just wait. I have a feeling something's going to happen." His eyes twinkled in the direction of James. 

Professor Mcgonagall turned her head toward him, too and comprehension dawned. "Surely not!" she gasped. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear Minerva!" he said kindly, "Have you already grown too old to remember how our minds worked when we were their age? I, for one, have never forgotten the joys of seventeen." 

(A/n: Dumbledore was seventeen?! GASP!!) 

Professor Mcgonagall blinked several times. Her mouth was set in a thin line, but it was steadily dropping. She cleared her throat, waking up from her reverie. "Erm, yes, that's nice." 

(A/n: okay, okay, I Know, this isn't in character, but I just had to add it.) 

  
  
  
"Listen, Trista, I'm going to get some drinks." James said. "Just wait here." And without waiting for an answer, he strode off in the direction of the punch table and someone else… 

  
  
  
"Evans." A deep voice said, from somewhere in front of Lily. 

Lily's eyes, which had rested on James for a moment, slid down, back to her dress robes. "Potter." She muttered. She expected James to walk away, but when he didn't, she started to get annoyed. "What do you want?" she said quietly, trying to get the bitterness in her voice down to a minimum. 

"Just to talk." James walked toward the chair next to him. 

Lily frowned. "Talking involves speaking, and there is no way I'm speaking more than a hundred words to you in one day." She said, pursing her lips. 

"Fine." James replied, rolling his brown eyes. "No need to bite my head off." 

"Your head's to big for me to bite off." Lily said. "And it's too big for even a dragon to bite off." She stopped plucking the stray string out of her dress robe to stare off into the dance floor. 

James was about to reply with a witty remark, but he stopped himself. "Look, I didn't come here to argue." He said sternly. 

"Then why did you come here?" Lily asked exasperatingly, dropping her hand heavily onto her lap. 

"To talk." James repeated. 

"We _are_ talking, damn it." Lily replied. "And that was my limit for today." She said, getting up to leave. James grabbed her wrist. 

"Wait." He got up. "come with me." 

  
  
  
**WHOOOO!! CLIFFHANGER!!! But, i guess you guys know what's gonna happen. Sorry i didn't put any fluffy stuff. I've got a cold, and I'm probably gonna start choking from it all. First of all, thank you to all of those wonderful reviews!! Oh, yeah. And all of those suggestions, too. I never would've noticed that without your telling me. teehee. I tried to put more brit words in it...sorry for the lack of those. So? Go and mope around your house, waiting for the next chappie!**


	4. last un

**OOOOOOOHHH!! Fourth chappie ALREADY? I didn't realise... Anyway...I'm not Jkr. And nor will I ever BE Jkr. So, these, ppl, therefore, do not belong to me...exception to Gabrielle and Liela...**

  
  
  
"Wait." He got up. "Come with me." 

"Let go of me, Potter." Lily said viciously, attempting to wrestle out of his grip. But James was ready; he tightened his grip on her wrist, and continued to pull her out of the Great Hall, ignoring Lily's continuing comments and complaints. "Will you let GO?" Lily shrieked, again trying to escape, once they got out to the garden. 

"No." James said calmly. He let go of her. Lily stared at him in shock. She thought about running, but James was looking at her with such emotion, she didn't dare. Instead, she walked around him and stared at the moon, only to distract herself from him. 

"What?" she said. James was silent. "What?" Lily repeated, putting more emphasis. She could hear James walking, pacing around behind her, but still, he didn't say anything. "Damn it, Potter, OUT with it!" 

"Fine." James said, still in the same low voice. He sighed. "Evans." He sighed again, and Lily could almost see him reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

To give herself some more distraction, she again said, "What!" 

"I'm trying to say something, but you keep on distracting me!" James retorted, abandoning his attempt to keep calm. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Geez, Potter, calm down." 

James didn't say anything. He had stopped pacing. Lily turned her head around; he was sitting on a stone bench. 

  
  
  
James had no idea why he wasn't saying anything; he had practiced this speech thousands of times in front of his mirror, when his friends weren't there, or else in detention. The only thing he did know was that Lily had practically stripped him of the ability to speak. Whenever he opened his mouth, he completely forgot what he was going to say. He cursed himself, and tried again. This time, it seemed to work. "Look, Evans." He started. Okay, that went well. "I know you don't really like me." Lily said nothing, so he continued. "And you know that I like you." That part was a bit hard. "A lot." And also that part. What was going on? He sighed once more. "And it really hurts me that my feelings are hurting you…I swear, Evans-I've tried to hate you, just like you do me. I tried to find something I hated about you, back in third year. I told myself to find that thing and build on that, you know? But then, I realised, Evans, two years later, that there was nothing about you I hated." James chanced a glance at Lily, but she was still staring at the moon determinedly. She looked stunning, her green eyes reflecting the half moon. Her eyes were glazed over, as though it was taking her a great effort to stop herself from crying. As James continued to watch, she brushed her red hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She turned to watch him, and when James saw this, he jumped, and continued, still uncomfortably aware that Lily was still watching him. But when he did start, to his enormous relief, she turned back around. "And well, I didn't know what to do then…" he admitted. "All I wanted to do was comfort you, Evans." He shuddered involuntary. "I know I seemed like an arrogant berk to you, but I-you need to know that I would do whatever I needed to do to get you." He looked at the girl again, and was startled to see she was indeed crying. 

  
  
  
  
Lily stood stock-still as she listened to James' heartfelt speech. The tears in her eyes had been bursting to get out for the last five minutes, but she only just let them out now. She had no idea why she was crying. The only thing she knew was that she was going to kill James for making her cry later. She wiped away another tear running down her cheek and sniffed. 

A tap on her shoulder startled her, and she jumped back. It was James, and he was wearing the most concerned expression Lily had ever seen on his face in her life. "Evans?" he asked uncertainly. "What's up?" 

  
  
  
"Bad move, Prongs." Sirius said, wincing, in a nearby Rosemary bush. He had sneaked himself and Gabrielle in when James had dragged Lily out. "He shouldn't have done that." 

"And why not?" Liela's voice said. But, unfortunately, Remus had gotten here first, accompanied, naturally, with Liela. "I think it's sweet." She said gently. 

Gabrielle smirked at her friend, edging closer to her. "I reckon she's going to start snogging him now." She said. 

Remus grinned. "Let's take a bet." He said cheerfully. "Everyone who thinks they're going to start snogging, raise your hand, and place your bet!" Everyone raised his or her hand. 

  
  
  
"Nothing." Lily answered, wiping away yet another stray tear. "Just nothing. Everything is just dandy! Just because my sworn enemy has just proclaimed his undying love for me, everything is just dandy! Nothing is wrong! It happens every day, right?" she let out a shaky breath. "Why am I the one who has to live this life? Why me? Why can't it be someone else? Why can't I be Professor Mcgonagall? God knows I'd just love to be her! Why, it's my life's dream!" 

"Evans." James' comment went unheard. "Evans!" he yelled. "Stop yourself, for Merlin's sake!" he seized hold of both of her shoulders. "You're going to kill yourself doing that!" he said. 

"Let GO of me, Potter!" Lily shrieked. "Keep your hands off me!" SLAP. 

  
  
  
Liela winced as the friends in the Rosemary bush heard a very loud and very painful slap. "OUCH!" Sirius smiled grimly. 

"I told him not to do that." He said, shaking his head, and plucking out a few stray leaves out of the bush. 

  
  
  
James tried to recover from his previous shock. "Okay…" he muttered truthfully. "I wasn't expecting that…" 

"Oh, really?" Lily asked venomously, "What were you expecting?" James looked as though he wasn't in a hurry to answer. 

"Something other than that." He squeaked. Sighing, he returned to the stone bench. Lily couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty. She grimaced. She was about to apologize when James said something Lily didn't want to answer. "Why don't you like me?" 

Lily's head snapped back to staring at the moon. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said stiffly. 

"Come on, Evans! I've already accepted that you don't like me, just answer the bloody question and I'll leave you alone!" James said angrily. "Why don't you like me?" he repeated. 

Lily seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She didn't know why she didn't like him. She wasn't even sure what she felt! In many ways, the question was impossible to answer, without admitting something. "I-erm-wha-?" she said angrily. Then she said, "I'm NOT answering that!" Lily scowled at the moon. How can it look so happy when she was having the worst day of her life? 

"And why not?" James was on his feet again, and his face had turned red from embarrassment and desperation. "Just because you hate me doesn't mean you can't answer that!" 

Lily took this accusation as an insult. "Excuse me!" she said. "I do NOT hate you! I don't know WHAT I feel, okay? Can't you see I'd rather be left alone?" Her voice trailed off. She looked surprised at her own daring, as though she hadn't meant it to be that fierce. 

  
  
  
The silence lasted for more than a minute, and it was an unbearable minute for the party in the rosemary bush. The boys muttered curses. "What the-?" 

  
  
  
James sighed, trying to find the strength for what he had been preparing for since third year. He was going to do the unthinkable, the dumbest, but also the smartest thing anyone had ever done. 

  
  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"For everything. For all the pain I've caused you, for all the stress. It must be hard, knowing that your enemy fancies you. I'm sorry for everything, for being an arrogant little berk, for just being me. I'm sorry." He finished lamely. 

Lily's mouth dropped elegantly. She looked down, as soon as she had realised what she was doing. "Erm…Thank you." she wondered whether it was the right thing to say. And without knowing what in heck she was doing, she swiftly walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

James grinned at her. "And that's all you can say. Yup, that's the effect I have on some people." He said, nodding his head. 

"Git." Lily muttered resentfully, removing the tiny hand on his shoulder. "You can't give it a rest, can you?" 

"………………" 

"Did you just _kiss_ me?" 

  
  
  
**WHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Yet another story done. I know how corny the ending is, but i just had another brilliant idea for another story and i wanted to get on it as fast as i can. But i don't want to be typing two stories at once...Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far!! I never would've even _tried_ to finish this if it weren't for you. I was seriously considering discontinuing this story during the second chappie, you know? But then the reviews came...and then I'm all like, "Wow. Ten ppl are counting on me to finish this _fabulous_ story of mine." and then i tried my hardest to continue it...and then...Well, you saw how it ended! See how much difference just ten ppl can do? NYA NYA! SO...REVIEW!! Ya see that little lavender button down there? Yeah, erm, go to 'submit review' and press GO!!! And erm, Twerkie? Why are you using _my_account?**


End file.
